This invention relates to a method and device for the removal of ridges or fins from workpieces of rubber or similar materials, which become brittle by coldness.
A known device of this kind (German Pat. No. 1,207,616), consists of two vertical disks opposing each other, between which, along a part of the circumference of the disk, an endless caterpillar strap is arranged. The workpiece, from which the ridges shall be removed, and which become brittle by a refrigerating agent, are moved upwards by the caterpillar strap, and drop back on the strap by their own weight. By these movements the edges and borders of the workpieces are freed from ridges. For the improvement of the effect of the removal of ridges, in addition, a jet is directed toward the workpiece by a fan blower (centrifugal wheel).
Therefore, in the case of the known device, it is in principle a matter of a horizontally located drum trough, inside of whose interior space there are workpieces, which are freed from the ridges by their proper motion as a consequence of the rotation of the drum.
The invention starts from the above state of the art and has as its object a method and device for removing the fins or ridges from workpieces, considerably simpler in its construction than the known device, which guarantees an optimum removal with respect to quality and amount of workpieces. It is a further object to provide such a method and device which does not contain any expensive parts, which are exposed to wear and tear, such as e.g. the caterpillar belt of the known device.